


Thank You

by NexusFaye



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexusFaye/pseuds/NexusFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarves can serve multiple purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

MacCready leaned against the doorframe as he watched Ryan perched outside on a bench, humming quietly to the radio playing next to her. She shivered and tightened her jacket around her shoulders. “Fuck it’s cold.” She muttered, breath puffing out in front of her. He shook his head and grabbed his scarf as he walked towards her, snickering to himself.

She jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder, just stopping herself from elbowing him in the face. “Easy there, tiger.” He grinned, wrapping his scarf around her neck. “Just me out here.”

She let out a sigh and adjusted the scarf, nestling her face into it, “Sorry. Reflexes”

“Of course” he said, lazily waving his hand before shoving it into his pocket. “Quiet night?” He asked, nudging her side with his arm. They didn’t have much trouble clearing the place out to begin with, but she insisted on keeping watch anyways.

“No, actually. A horde of miniature Death Claws and a three-armed Super Mutant managed to pay us a visit. You’re quite the heavy sleeper, you know.” She laughed and nudged him back, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He found himself doing that more often these days—smiling—and it was surreal to him. He was _happy_ , genuinely happy, and it was because of her.

She pulled him out of his trance when she touched him, fingers gently tapping his side. “How’s the wound healing?” She asked.

“Stings a little, but it should be fine. Assuming I was able to undo your sorry excuse of a patch job, that is.”

She rolled her eyes in feigned offense. “Oh, I must be out of practice, then, it seems. Not much need for medicinal skills if you focus on, oh, I don’t know, maybe not getting hit?”

He scoffed, pursing his lips in amusement. “Says the one who has singlehandedly set off every landmine in the Commonwealth.”

“Fair enough.” She shrugged with a laugh before a silence settled over them, save for the radio still playing in the background. He sighed quietly and dug the toe of his boot into the ground, shuddering slightly from the cold edging into his coat when she suddenly spoke again. “Have you heard any news yet? About Duncan?”

He straightened and moved to stand in front of her, reaching into his coat to pull out a folded letter. Her legs moved to rest on either side of him, knees pressed against his hips as he handed her the piece of paper. He rubbed the back of his neck while she skimmed over it. “He’s getting better.” he said, “It’s taking a while, but he’s making improvement. He’s gonna be fine.” He fixed his eyes on the ground as his voice became soft. “I never really thanked you properly, did I?”

Ryan smiled and shook her head, reaching forward to tuck the letter back into his pocket. “You’ve already thanked me enough, MacCready. Really.” He nodded and shuffled uncomfortably, fiddling with the edge of the scarf around her neck. Her hands cupped his jaw as she leaned close to him. “You know I would do it again in a heartbeat, don’t you?”

His eyes flickered up suddenly before he relaxed, and the softest smile spread across his face, his fingers tightening around the scarf. “I know,” he whispered.

Of course she would. Because that’s just who she was, and god, he loved her for it. He really did. He loved her more than he ever could’ve imagined, and if he didn’t kiss her beautiful, stupid face in the next five seconds, he thought he might die. He tugged on the scarf and pulled her towards him into a kiss. She giggled against his lips and looped her arms around his waist, closing the gap between them. He pulled away after a long moment, remaining just inches from her face. “Thank you,” he breathed, “For everything.”

And the smile she gave him was so perfect his heart nearly stopped.


End file.
